


【Brujay】Somewhere between love and desire.

by Blameonme



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, bruce is a vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 118





	【Brujay】Somewhere between love and desire.

Jay不小心打碎了Bruce最爱的那支红酒。

也许是因为他努力踮起的脚尖还太勉强，也许是他的手指因为激动的颤抖几乎抓不住瓶身，总之，在他意识到之前，溢满猩红酒液的玻璃瓶脱手而出，在地板上砰地一声破碎，像只被悲惨挤烂的浆果。

Jay手忙脚乱地弯下腰徒劳地尝试捡起那堆碎片，但显然覆水难收，尖锐的玻璃渣划破了他的手指，大颗大颗鲜血迅速挤出伤口。Jay盯着鲜血淋漓的指腹看了一会，鬼使神差地把它放进嘴里，用舌头卷走血珠。温热的血液顺着喉咙滑进食管，又腥又咸，好像他活吞了一条鱼。他整张小脸都皱了起来，急冲冲转过头试图找到一杯水冲淡那股血腥气。

他感到恶心。

对血液本能的反感和恐惧一直持续到现在。从那个血腥的夜晚起，冲天的大火吞噬了整个天空，狼人们将他的家人撕扯成零碎的尸块，尖利的犬牙和指爪带着残忍的寒光。真奇怪人竟然能像一只灌满水再被戳破的气球一样挤出那么多血，血腥气在空气中凝结成实质。他很痛。浑身上下每一块骨骼被马车碾压一样的痛苦。折断的肋骨戳进了肺部，铁锈味从每一次艰难的呼吸中溢出来。他以为自己也会死。男孩颤抖着闭上双眼。

但是没有。

男孩睁大了双眼。浅蓝色的眼珠中倒映出那个黑暗中的君主。他甚至无需手持权杖，所过之处无人不俯首臣服。Bruce就那么平静地穿过躺在地上的尸体和在吸血鬼威压下屈服的狼人，仿佛穿过阶梯上华美的红毯，在一片血泊中向他伸出了手——

从此之后他的生活中只剩下Bruce Wayne。

他的养父、他的主人、他隐秘不宣的暗恋、他的……Bruce。

Jay知道自己想要什么。他的目标总是清晰而明确。而一个贫民窟长大、靠跟野狗抢食苟且偷生的男孩知道怎么去得到它，即使是不择手段。

但是Bruce不想要他。他在初次转化Jay之后甚至从来没有吸过他的血，即使据他所知他是Bruce唯一的血奴。Bruce宁愿选择用红酒排解对血液的极度渴望都不会碰他。

为什么呢。男孩冥思苦想。吸血鬼不可能不想要鲜血。或许是因为他的鲜血真的很难喝吧。但是没关系，他觉得自己找到了正确的方法，哪怕能让他在Bruce眼里变得稍微有一点吸引力都好，Jay可以不去考虑后果，他向来孤注一掷。

他已经开始迫不及待了，外壳底下那个桀骜不驯的男孩从来没有这么期待一件事。但首先他要确保不会有人来打扰他。他跑到储藏室外，趴在楼梯扶手上向下俯视，高倨的华美吊灯映亮了昏暗古老的建筑，夜行生物们在此聚集。韦恩庄园里正在举行一场盛宴，骨子里流着蓝血的吸血鬼贵族们纵情狂欢。拜优越的基因所赐，长生不老的吸血鬼们都外形俊美，站在一起的画面几乎能让人看花眼，但Jay的目光只紧紧盯着Bruce，人群中最耀眼的那个，不管在哪里都是一样，如同那个血腥的夜晚。

Bruce站在宴席的正中央，挺拔的鼻翼和紧抿的薄唇镀着金属般的光辉，银灰色马甲上的宝石胸针闪闪发光。他身上带着与生俱来的高贵优雅，让Jay想起小时候他偷偷跑到城镇中最繁华的那条街上，趴在玻璃橱窗上好奇地张望里面的另一个世界，他只能远远看着的世界。他的臂弯里拥着一位金发的美人，她银色的礼服与嫣红的嘴唇看上去和Bruce那么般配。

恐慌突然间击中了他。吸血鬼一向纵情声色，私生活混乱不堪，Jay早就隐隐约约听说过。不然，强制转化血奴的仪式为什么还要结合？被豢养的血奴，大多不过是能提供鲜血的性奴的称呼罢了。但Bruce不一样，他总是洁身自好，从来不会带回外面的女人或者男人。Jay本来以为Bruce把自己带回去就像养一只小宠物一样，最开始的几个月里，他晚上惴惴不安地躺在床上，等待Bruce过来吸他的血，或者……来操他。可是他好像真的把他当被宠爱的孩子看待，他根本不知道他的温柔有多么过分，那双海水般的蓝眼让年轻的男孩深深沉溺。也许Bruce不爱他，至少不是他希望的那种爱，但是没关系，Jay总能安慰自己，至少他是他唯一的男孩。

可是现在Bruce怀里有了另一个人。她是谁？像他一样的人类？Bruce的新血奴？还是另一位门当户对的吸血鬼贵族呢？他会把她带进韦恩庄园吗？

Jay放任自己陷入胡思乱想。但他从来不是那种会坐视生活滑向低谷而不去试图挽回的人，他咬着牙，转身飞快跑进储藏室，把门反锁起来。

Bruce对着每一位走上前与他寒暄的吸血鬼微笑，保持着风度翩翩的主人态度，但他实际上在漫不经心地走神。他不喜欢这种社交场合，但总是要应对的。

“说真的，Bruce，”对面的男人一手举着酒杯，另一只手搂着娇小漂亮的女孩，那双玻璃珠一样清澈的蓝眼睛让她看起来像个精致的人偶，Bruce知道那是他的新血奴，看起来相当受宠的一个。“你有这么大的城堡，却没有在你的花园里养几只小宠物？”他挤了挤眼睛，“还是你只是藏起来不舍得分享？”

转瞬即逝的阴翳落在Bruce的蓝眼里，他抿了抿嘴唇，最终淡淡地扬起一个笑容：“没有。我不喜欢养血奴。”

真的吗？他真的是这么想的吗？那为什么他眼前立刻就闪过了黑发男孩的脸呢？

Jay。他本来只是想救他，却发现他已经被转化成狼人，为了压抑月圆时陷入狂暴状态的男孩，他不得不让他成为了自己的血奴——他在Jay意识模糊时强行占有了他的养子。最终完成的血奴契约耗尽了比同龄人还要瘦弱的男孩最后一点力气，黑发男孩昏了过去。Bruce望着那张沾满汗水和泪痕的脸颊，几乎对面对清醒过来的Jay这件事感到恐惧。他害怕男孩眼中可能流露出的恨意，更害怕他猛然意识到的残酷事实——

Bruce可以找很多借口，声称他这么做只是为了帮助Jay，但事实是，他最深处最见不得人的欲望渴望着彻底占有Jay，他的控制欲迫使Jay成为他的所有物。

Bruce因为黑暗的欲念而犹疑。他把折腾得湿漉漉的男孩抱进浴室，一点点擦去皮肤上淡红的指印和浊白的精斑，看着那些痕迹混合着浑浊的水流消失在下水道中。他把自己越线的念头一同扔了进去。

他发誓绝对不会再碰Jay，当然也不会吸他的血。在吸血鬼的世界中，吸血和做爱总是连在一起的。他宁愿选择用酒压抑想要吸血的饥渴感，但有时候欲望只会因为酒精越烧越旺。

Jay。

Bruce的思绪再次落到了男孩身上。他现在在干什么？也许是在书房里读一卷厚重晦涩的大部头，也许是在卧室里逗他唯一的玩伴，一只绿眼的黑猫。Bruce从不允许他在宴会时走出房间，也许男孩认为那是他被讨厌的表现，但事实恰恰相反，Bruce在试图保护他。

他知道那些吸血鬼间淫乱而龌龊的事情，即使现在在他的领地，他的庄园里，总有喝得醉醺醺的吸血鬼们胆大包天地调情，然后就是找到一个隐蔽的角落——或者众目睽睽之处——纵情享乐。他的同类一向没有贞操观念，也从不知道节制，对待血奴更是如此。那些漂亮的男孩女孩不过是任人玩弄的玩具，吸血鬼分享自己的血奴就像是向同伴炫耀自己的收藏品。

如果Jay误以为Bruce不碰他是因为他没有吸引力的话，那他绝对是想错了，实际上没人比Bruce更了解黑发男孩对吸血鬼来说有多大的诱惑。他皮肤下涌动的甜美血液，他介于俊美和英气之间的面孔，他倔强桀骜的性格和纤弱身躯的强烈反差。Bruce清楚会有不怕死的家伙前仆后继地为了Jay挑战他的权威，而他绝不允许那些人渣把一根手指放在他的男孩身上。

Jay知道自己违背了Bruce的禁令，但他已经管不了那么多了，昏昏沉沉的大脑几乎无法思考。当他的脚踏在阶梯上时他感觉自己陷进了一团柔软的棉花里，整个世界天旋地转。

好吧。Jay迷迷糊糊地反思，脸颊滚烫得像是在着火。他以前从来没喝过酒，当然也不知道自己的酒量，但是为了达到自己的目的，他咬着牙一口气灌了大半瓶红酒，以至于最后他的手颤抖得连酒瓶都拿不稳，整个人跌跌撞撞地扑到门把手上。

Bruce在哪里，Bruce……

Jay努力睁大眼睛在人群中寻找着Bruce的身影，眼皮在重力的吸引下拼命往下坠。真奇怪清醒时他一眼就能发现他的养父，现在却只能看见眼前重重的虚影。

他又下了几节台阶，手指死死抓住梨木扶手上精美的浮雕像是抱着一截浮木，如果不这么做他就会沉下去的。

Jay发现自己仓促闯入了宴会之中，站在角落不知所措，他与这里格格不入。不仅是因为他看起来实在是太小了点，事实上他注意到了几个夹杂在吸血鬼之间的同龄人，每个人都盛装打扮，繁复华美的礼服被褪下，大片裸露的皮肤上刻着荆棘般的花纹，血奴契约的记号。几只成年人的手掌从白皙的身躯上滑过，他们抓住年幼的血奴就像抓住一只蝴蝶脆弱的翅翼。Jay睁大眼睛，几乎不敢相信他看到的画面。

男孩甚至不需要用混沌的大脑思考，属于狼人的那部分本能已经察觉到了危险，他向后退了一步，期望能在无人察觉的情况下回到房间——或者，他茫然地环顾大厅，乞求得到Bruce的庇护。

但似乎已经晚了，猎物根本没有意识到自己天真地闯入了猎人的包围圈。

一只手搭在了Jay的肩上，如果他现在顶着尖耳和狼尾的话，蓬松的毛一定会炸成一团，狼人呲着稚嫩的犬牙，冲面前的成年吸血鬼发出威胁的低吼。

“这是谁家不听话的宠物，主人不在身边就跑出来了？”吸血鬼丝毫不在乎男孩色厉内荏的恐吓，他掐住Jay的脸颊逼男孩抬起头，指甲陷入柔软的皮肉里。那双雾蓝色的眼睛染上了醉醺醺的红晕，望着吸血鬼的眼神无辜得像只面对猎枪的鹿。旁边的女人轻浮地笑了起来，暧昧的抚摸落在Jay的脸颊和脖颈上，男孩不自觉地颤抖着，凶狠地瞪着她：“天啊，他真可爱。”

Jay想要转身就跑，他知道自己对上两个——甚至是开始围上来的更多个——吸血鬼毫无胜算，但男人抓住他的手像铁钳一样难以撼动。女人锋利的指甲划破了他颈侧的皮肤，红色的鲜血从伤口滚落，血腥气在空气中弥散，再被对血液极度敏感的吸血鬼们捕捉。这次他们才是真正地兴奋了起来，令人毛骨悚然的兴奋。

“你不知道自己闻起来有多棒吗？”很多道贪婪的目光开始在Jay的身体上游走逡巡，他意识到他把自己陷入了一个什么样的糟糕境地，那些人会把他撕成碎片。

“操起来也会很棒的。”吸血鬼们低声笑了起来，放在他身上的手开始撕扯他的衣服，揉捏他的皮肤，一层丝绸衬衫根本挡不住什么，衣襟迅速被扯开，黄铜纽扣掉在地板上。Jay拼命地挣扎反抗，但总会被吸血鬼们轻而易举地压制，混乱中他的靴子被踢掉了，一个男人抓住了他的脚踝。

“操，滚！滚开！”Jay用他能想到的最肮脏最恶毒的话咒骂，酒精麻痹了他的舌头，那些脏话被口齿不清的软绵绵的声调充满，听起来该死地毫无威慑力。他迟钝的大脑终于开始勉强运转起来，男孩开始扯着嗓子大叫：“Bruce！BruceBruceBruce——”

他听见那些人因为这个名字而窃窃私语。“Bruce？Bruce Wayne？他不是从来不养宠物吗？”“啧啧，也许他只是不想让别人知道，这种小家伙你舍得让别人玩？”“怎么办，把他带走？Wayne看到恐怕会暴跳如雷了，哈哈哈。”

一只手堵住了他的嘴巴，Jay所有的声音都被吞进了喉咙里，他控制不住自己的本能反应， 瞳孔放大，呼吸急促。被酒精冲昏的大脑开始恐惧。吸血鬼们抓到一只活蹦乱跳的兔子，兴致勃勃地欣赏他在手心挣扎，反正男孩无论如何都不可能逃脱。

怎么办、怎么办——他的手被人扣着向后折叠起来，他拼命伸长手指，去够藏在腰后的匕首。吸血鬼的动作粗暴而强硬，他感觉那只掐着自己的手会让他慢慢窒息，他从指尖开始感觉麻木、失温，眼前乱冒金星，所有东西都像鬼影一样重重叠叠，他头昏眼花，什么都看不清。

但他看到了Bruce。有一会Jay甚至以为那是自己濒死的幻觉，因为蓝眼的吸血鬼穿过人群向他走来宛如神祗降临，他的威压令每一个站立的生物恐惧，就像那个他把他救出的夜晚。Bruce总是这样，为他而来。

Jay意识到禁锢着他的手不知不觉松开了，但他的腿软得像抽掉了骨头，甚至没法在地面上站稳，眼睁睁看着自己即将跟地板亲密接触。

然后他落进了一个熟悉的怀抱里，Bruce身上冰冷而厚重的气息现在让他感觉见鬼的安心，他死死抓住他养父的衣角，让Bruce把他拥进怀里抱起来。

“滚开。”他听见Bruce喉咙里翻滚的低吼，吸血鬼们本能地因此颤栗，喧闹的大厅安静如死寂。Bruce毫无疑问是在生气，怒不可遏，以至于他把Jay带回房间扔到床上的动作都少见的粗暴。但Jay昏昏沉沉的大脑对此没法作出任何反应，酒精烧尽了他的理智。

Jay茫然地从床上爬起来，抬起头望着Bruce看不出表情的面孔，也许他现在应该是时候开始辩解了，向Bruce忏悔他的过错，乞求得到原谅，但他看不出除了力量不足之外他有什么需要感到抱歉的。他一开口醉醺醺的酒气和鲜血的味道就溢满了整个房间，空气暧昧地发酵：“Bruce……”

Bruce深吸了一口气，指甲无意识地陷入掌心。嗜血的那部分本能告诉他眼前的男孩有多诱人，他的血液会有多美味，况且他是他的血奴，他的，他已经品尝过那种滋味了。但冷静克制的天性阻止他受荷尔蒙的控制。他的声音开始沙哑：“为什么要这么做，Jay？”如果他没有及时发现他，如果那群吸血鬼真的带走了Jay——Bruce因为想象中的场景无法自抑地恐惧和愤怒。男孩应该得到一次严厉的教训。

Jay努力地从打结的舌头上吐出一句完整的话，他口齿不清：“我、我想帮你——”撒谎。他只是害怕Bruce会丢掉他。

“帮我什么？”Bruce因为意料之外的答案愣了一下。

男孩下意识地摸了摸颈侧被划破的伤口，因为强大的自愈能力它正在愈合，血腥味都没那么浓郁了。“你从来都不喝我的血……”Jay吸了吸鼻子，一定是因为酒精的作用，他的声音才听起来带着模糊不清的哭腔，“你不喜欢我的味道。你宁愿喝红酒都不碰我……”他觉得自己整个人都在燃烧，每寸皮肤都烫得可怕，渴望得到另一个人的触碰，“现在我身上都是酒味了，你总该喜欢了吧……”

他没得到Bruce的回应。房间里安静至极。他努力抬起沉重的眼皮去看吸血鬼的表情，发现Bruce绷紧了嘴唇，蓝眼睛沉得可怕。如果是平时他大概已经开始心虚和害怕了，但是酒冲昏了他的头脑，他胆大包天地抓住了Bruce的手，然后，天，Bruce没有甩开他。

Jay引导着Bruce去摸自己脖颈还在溢血的伤口，鲜活的血液在皮肤下涌动。吸血鬼难以抵抗这种诱惑。他能感觉到Bruce内心痛苦的挣扎，可是Jay甚至不能理解他在犹豫什么。他是Bruce的血奴，本来就要给主人提供鲜血，他是Bruce的养子，又不是说他们真的有见鬼的血缘关系。

Bruce突然挣开Jay的手，捏住了男孩的下颌，食指蹭过他微张的唇瓣。Jay茫然地看着他，Bruce手上湿热的血液又沾在了他的嘴边，他不喜欢那种血腥味，但——

Bruce弯腰吻了上来。他温柔地舔去Jay唇角的鲜血，把它们吞进喉咙里，那种甜美的气息几乎让吸血鬼失控，他必须得用上全身的自制力才能克制住撕碎他的冲动。Jay根本就不知道，从来都不知道他是多么大的诱惑，Bruce不喜欢他？上帝啊他爱他，所以才痛苦地为此压抑自己的本能和欲望。

男孩重新被他放在了柔软的床铺之间，绸质衬衣从肩膀上滑落，露出那具带着少年的青涩和柔韧的身躯，他永远保持在了血奴契约结下时的状态，一个漂亮、诱惑而不自知的年纪。

Bruce在男孩白皙的皮肤上落下一串轻柔的吻，滑到脖颈上时，吸血鬼的尖牙刺破了薄薄的皮肤，鲜血溢了出来，但又迅速被卷走，Bruce几乎从来没感觉过的饥肠辘辘的渴望和满足感同时涌了上来，他重重地吞咽，欲望在他胸中点燃了一把火焰。

Jay情不自禁地环住了Bruce的肩膀，纤细的手指抓紧布料，天，他感觉眩晕，第一次Bruce吸他的血时他正处于失控的疯狂状态，嗜血的冲动蒙蔽了他的双眼和感知，但现在他如此清醒，能够清晰地感觉到血液流失的感觉，但那不是痛苦和恐惧，而是令人颤栗的快感。愉快从每一根神经尖叫着冲上头顶，像一串火花击打着脊椎，Jay开始感觉双腿发软，性器在宽松的裤子里颤巍巍地勃起，乞求被抚慰，他迷迷糊糊地抬起腿往Bruce身上磨蹭，裤子在挣扎中掉了下去——如果他还清醒的话就绝对不做出的举动。

如果他可以，他会试着给自己手淫，但他甚至从来没做过这种事，自从他被转化成狼人之后。狼人是从来不会压抑欲望的种族，但Jay痛恨如此，他痛恨他身体内属于狼人的那部分，因此他残酷地把欲望也一起否定。他生涩得不知道该怎么做，只能茫然地看着Bruce。

Bruce的手掌包裹住了男孩嫩红色的阴茎，这个动作险些让Jay跳起来，他全身肌肉都绷紧了，不敢置信地盯着Bruce。“嘘，嘘，乖孩子，”Bruce温柔地安抚他，熟练地挑动着男孩的情欲，看着他重新陷入快感的浪潮中，硬挺的阴茎顶端开始流水。“你没有摸过自己吧？让我教你。”

“Bruce、Bruce，嗯……”Jay在他手底下呜咽呻吟着，理智跟被爱抚的性器一样化成了一团湿漉漉黏糊糊的冰淇淋，他被教得很好，懂得怎么去回报，以至于男孩本能地去摸Bruce的身体，哆哆嗦嗦地想解开他的皮带。他的动作因为快感而变得笨拙，精巧繁复的礼服成了困难的障碍，Jay终于把它打开之后几乎重重松了口气，他舔了舔嘴唇，试着模仿Bruce的动作去给他手淫。但成年人的尺寸超出了他的想象，炙热的阴茎在他手里勃起，表面的血管跳动着。他简直不敢相信当初他被转化时吞下了Bruce的性器，天，不，他会被撕裂的。男孩脸上开始流露出一丝恐惧。如果现在停下还来得及，Bruce在他身上用尽了所有的温和包容，他永远不会拒绝自己——

但那样他还怎么达到自己的目的？Jay咬了咬牙，下定决心，翻身坐了起来，在Bruce有点愕然的目光中，扶着那根又大又沉的阴茎，慢慢把它含了进去。他的嘴巴都被塞满了，淡淡的腥咸味道充满口腔。他不懂怎么给一个男人口交，但被Bruce捡回来之前他撞见小巷里有人这么做过，只要十个铜币就可以在漂亮又肮脏的男孩身上发泄欲望。他回想着那种色情大胆的动作，小心翼翼地收起牙齿，舌头顺着表面舔舐，咕叽咕叽的水声在口腔里回响。

Bruce发出一声粗喘，按住了Jay柔软的黑发鼓励般地抚摸，幽沉的双眼像是死死盯着他的猎物。给他一点赞美，男孩需要这个。他被Bruce养得那么好，以至于Bruce确定只要自己命令他就会乖乖地张开双腿。“你做得很棒……Jay。”

黑发男孩没意识到自己夹紧了双腿，他的身体因为Bruce的一句赞美而兴奋得颤栗，现在他确定不只是阴茎，他的穴口也湿透了，没有了布料的阻隔液体顺着腿根流了下来，在床单上落下深色的污渍。知道Bruce需要他……这感觉太棒了。Jay被取悦Bruce的渴望驱使，把那根阴茎吞得更深，他能感觉到龟头抵到了紧窄的喉咙，肌肉拼命紧绷着抗拒入侵者，唾液顺着合不拢的嘴唇流了下来。他很狼狈，这种感觉让他羞耻，但更强烈的是被点燃的兴奋。他自下而上地偷看Bruce的表情，希望得到更多的赞赏。他的养父那张英俊的面孔上开始泛起淡淡的红晕，双唇绷成了一条性感的直线。

一只手抚摸着他发抖的脊背，Bruce温柔地鼓励他就像是在训练一只宠物猫，然后手指滑了下去，揉捏着男孩柔软白嫩的臀肉，两根手指插进了湿漉漉的、一张一合的后穴，穴口立刻顺从地包裹上来，本能地吮吸。Jay呜咽一声，腰都软了，整个人跪趴在床上。

他被Bruce搅弄后穴的手弄得没法思考，连帮男人口交的动作都无意识地停了下来，吐出被舔的又湿又亮的阴茎小声喘息着。Bruce太懂得怎么让他感受到快乐了，他只是被手指操就已经被快感击溃，Jay忍不住在床单上磨蹭硬得发疼的性器。

Bruce抽出手指，抱起Jay让男孩坐在他的大腿上，Jay前后都像漏水的水龙头一样湿透了，流出来的水弄脏了Bruce昂贵的衣服。Jay因为这一幕脑袋晕乎乎地发热，想要对他的主人道歉。但Bruce轻声安抚着他，嗓音变得低沉又沙哑，但性感得要命，几乎让Jay没法思考：“没关系，乖孩子，你做得很好，现在让Daddy掌控你。”

天……Bruce那样夸奖自己，就像平时在训练场上他表现极好时得到的奖励，而他现在在床上得到了它。Jay迷茫地望着Bruce，吸血鬼低下头温柔地亲去他睫毛上沾着的泪水，把他像个软绵绵的布偶那样抱了起来。Jay看着自己打开的双腿环在Bruce的腰上，紧窄的后穴一点点吞下那根巨大的阴茎，他感觉绷紧的肌肉被一寸寸打开，然后再填满，他简直不敢相信但Bruce真的完完全全插了进去，坐着的姿势让性器进入到了恐怖的深度，他的小腹几乎被顶起一个淫荡的形状。他紧紧抓着Bruce的肩膀，因自己会被捅穿的恐惧无意识颤抖。

“如果疼的话就告诉Daddy。”Bruce低声哄他就好像他还是个懵懂的小孩一样。Jay的脸颊因为红晕而燃烧，他摇了摇头，用近乎乞求的语气命令着：“操我……”

他自找的。Bruce的动作明显粗暴起来，他的手紧紧扣着男孩的腰，每一次都把Jay死死往自己的阴茎上钉，性器深深打开湿热的肉壁，顶端毫不留情地击打着深处的嫩肉，男孩在他怀里颤抖，他看起来那么纤细脆弱，就像应该被摆在陈列架上的瓷器人偶，他让Bruce每一寸最阴暗的欲望都在咆哮着撕碎他、占有他。他尝试过了，他试着克制滋长的欲望，试着跟男孩保持距离，但Jay偏偏要主动送上来。

“哈啊……Bruce，Bruce……太、太深了……”尖叫和呻吟翻滚着从嘴巴里冒了出来，Jay几乎不知道自己在说什么，他的大脑整个被那根插入的楔子搅得一塌糊涂，“操，呜，我不行……不……”

“嘘。”Bruce的语气跟他近乎粗暴的动作截然相反，他每一次插入都准确地戳过前列腺，敏感的身体就会在他怀中挣扎，然后扭动着迎合上来，让Bruce一次又一次插得更深，连接处响起刺耳的水声。“你可以的，Jay，我喜欢你这样，为Daddy张开腿。”他在宴会上一向很克制，但现在他却觉得自己像喝醉了酒一样兴奋过度。

Jay呜咽着夹紧了Bruce的腰，两只纤细的脚踝交错着，从小腿到脚趾绷成一张拉满的弓。他被Bruce的动作和话刺激得头晕眼花，连灵魂都在轻飘飘地发颤。当Bruce顶上最深处的嫩肉时他整个人都在无声地尖叫，前后都被一股一股流出来的水弄湿，青涩的身体很快就达到了高潮，他感觉眼前开始变得模糊，被雾气所包围，他像是坠入迷雾之中，又像是攀上高潮边缘：“啊啊——Bruce，我、我要射了……呜——”他泪眼朦胧望着Bruce，好像在请求对方的许可。

Bruce重重地顶弄两下，龟头卡在软肉上碾磨着，湿软炽热的挤压几乎让他发疯：“射出来吧，Jay，我会接住你的。”

Jay猛地绷紧了身体，仰起纤细的脖颈，嘴里溢出一连串夹杂着哭腔的喘息和呻吟，在无意识的状态中灰黑色的狼耳和尾巴因为强烈的刺激冒了出来，他的手在Bruce背上抓出几道划痕，阴茎爆发出精液，浊白的液体溅在Bruce小腹上。高潮几乎抽干了他全身的力气，他软绵绵地倒进吸血鬼怀里。

Bruce怜爱地亲吻着不停抽噎的男孩的发顶，然后是两只柔软的兽耳，它们随着男孩的年龄一起停留在了幼年期，稚嫩的尖耳和尾巴看起来可爱至极。他的嘴唇最终停留在了脖颈处，血液的气息无时无刻不诱惑着他，他的男孩就像一只熟透了的鲜红的浆果，轻轻一挤甜美的汁水就会溢出来，果肉在他口腔中绽放。

Jay颤抖着，被吸血的快感再次涌了上来，过度的快感对于刚刚经历过高潮的男孩简直是一种折磨，更何况Bruce又开始一下一下往他体内撞，湿软后穴还是会顺从地夹紧那根阴茎，年轻的身体很快就在快感的夹击下重新兴奋了起来，性器可怜兮兮地被夹在他和Bruce的身体之间磨蹭。

Bruce扣紧Jay的腰让阴茎又深又重地撞进去，听见男孩一声接一声的哭叫，最后连成了一串模糊的抽泣。他环住Bruce的大腿肌肉都在痉挛，脸颊被汗水和泪水弄得一塌糊涂。快感在Bruce身下堆积，他开始呼吸急促、气息不稳，狠狠插入的动作像是要将男孩钉死，黑发男孩看起来就像只脆弱的翅膀被打湿的蝴蝶。

他低吼一声，射进了Jay的后穴里，精液在体内爆发的感觉让Jay闭上眼颤栗，无意识地叫着吸血鬼的名字，过度使用的嗓子开始沙哑：“Bruce……Bruce——”他很想向他说出内心深处狂热的爱意，又想乞求他不要抛下自己，但哆哆嗦嗦的喉咙里什么都挤不出来。

但是Bruce温柔地吻住了他，他的声音让Jay如坠云雾：“我在这儿，Jay，好孩子。”

“我爱你。”


End file.
